I can't think of a title yet, i will think of one
by pinktart
Summary: How Hera gave up her honor, and had a child with a mortal
1. Chapter 1

-This is the beginning of the fight between Hera and Zeus……………….

"My dear husband, I love you, and I sometimes wonder if you love me……" Hera said calmly.

"I love you as lushly as Helen and Paris." Zeus said,

"THEN WHY DO YOU GO RUNNING OUT TO THE MORTAL WORLD AND HAVING KIDS WITH LITTLE MORTALS!" Hera screamed, her breathe was getting tense, and a tear was developing in her eye.

"YOU KNOW SOMETIMES YOU'RE, YOU'RE, UGH, SO ANNOYING!" Hera screamed.

"They are just women, utterly beautiful women, that I think are so breathtaking." Zeus explained.

"OMG, I kiss you romantically, sleep with you in bed every night, and you still go looking out for other women!" Hera yelled,

"He-hem! DO YOU REMEMBER…………. Jason?" Zeus said,

"Uh…." Hera said, and then she sat up straight and stared Zeus in the eye. "I had a reason, I was his patron goddess." she said,

"Do I have to remind you again, WHO IS THE KING OF THE GODS?" Zeus screamed,

"You, you're the king of the Gods, and y-…" Hera suddenly stopped; Zeus had flirtatiously grabbed her and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"I love you……….." he said,

"Well, if you love me you would let me have a child with a mortal, won't you?" she asked,"It's your choice, and don't go screaming to me that you've dishonored yourself!" Zeus said. Hera gave him a dangerous look and she stomped down the stairs of her breathtaking temple and disappeared in the moonlight.

"She's so beautiful when she's mad………………" Zeus whispered, and he to disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Hera appeared in Massachusetts, her favorite place in the world. She wanted to look for a mortal that was smart, strong, and serious, and Massachusetts was a good place to look. She decided to disguise herself as a college student at M.I.T and her name was Maria. There she met a man with tan skin, glasses, black hair, and dark brown eyes. He had a major in business, and he was a very successful businessman. His name was Ralph Hahn, and he was very intelligent and thought out of the box. He enjoyed traveling to feel a feeling of relaxation, he also liked eating Asian food. Maria and Ralph enjoyed each other and thought each other smart, within the first few minutes of talking about their opinions of the world.

Soon Ralph and Maria went on a date to a Korean and Japanese restaurant, called "Bamboo". There was a lot of exotic foods at that restaurant and Maria had no idea of what she was eating, and she forgot that she could become pregnant by eating cabbage. So she accidentally ate some soup containing pieces of cabbage leaves, and she became pregnant, and her daughter would soon be the child of Hera and Ralph…….


	3. Chapter 3

-this is when Percy meets Zoe and her othe demigod friend Rocco roaming around in camp half-blood

Percy's P.O.V.

"Percy, have you seen the architecture style of the Renaissance chapels in italy? They are so dramatic, showing pictures of death or eternal life in the underworld, it's so dramatic, and their copy of Greek Architecture was almost identical………." Annabeth said, so far the only thing I caught was Percy, and Greek. It was like she was speaking gibberish or something. And anyway I had canoeing with the naids right now, and I was way to busy to listen to Annabeth's explanation of Renaissance architecture, or the creation of this, and that, or her blah, blah, blahs about her future job. I told her I had to go to the bathroom, and I ran across the dusty trail to my canoeing class instead.

But then I bumped into someone and they fell.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going!" a boy I never saw before with long brown hair, bangs, brown eyes, tan skin and he was a couple inches taller than me.

"Um, sorry." I said, I was too confused to care. Then a girl with tan skin, serious looking blue eyes, short black hair, with side bangs, let out her hand and the boy used it to pull himself up.

"Oh, um, hi, I'm Zoe, and this is Rocco we're new here." Zoe said, my face must have looked shocked and surprised because she asked what was wrong.

"I'm a son of Apollo, and she's a daughter of Hera." Rocco said,

"I have to take you to the big house." I said seriously, and I told them to follow me to a big house painted blue with peonies surrounding its' balcony. I took them inside and introduced them to Mr. D, and Chiron. Mr. D had a grumpy face on and I guessed I must of interfered in his pinochle game.

"You two may sit down," Chiron said, and he pointed to the two chairs next to Mr. D.

"You may go Percy, there's no need for you to stay here." Chiron said……

Rocco's P.O.V.

My knees were bloody from my fall, but I didn't complain. I sort of felt bad for this Chiron guy in a wheel chair, and Mr. D was staring at me and Zoe really menacingly. The one thing I thought was weird about this place, was that the books that Zoe made me read in school were really real, and I was a real son of Apollo.

"So, new half-bloods, how wonderful, can we please get back to our pinochle game, Chiron!" Mr. D said, Zoe's face brightened up and I thought she was pretty brave to ask Mr. D a question.

"Um, what's pinochle?" she asked,

"I'M ALWAYS RIGHT, AREN'T I, HALF-BLOODS KNOW NOTHING! Miss Brat, pinochle is the best game known to living beings in the world, next to pac-man. I like I said to Percy eons ago, expect all living and civilized beings to know how to play this game!" he said, his face was purple with rage, and his blackish hair standing on end.

"Oh," was the only thing Zoe said, I looked at her with a don't worry face, and she just shrugged back.

"Mr. D please don't scare these children, they probably think you're a, well how do they say it now a days, a mental maniac." Chiron said soothingly, ignoring the crazy expression on my face.


End file.
